Penalty
by Thayna Wick
Summary: Após ser o jogador revelação da segunda divisão inglesa pelo Doncaster Rovers, Draco Malfoy foi comprado pelo Arsenal. Sua mudança para Londres e uma herança inesperada de Harry Potter puseram fim ao envolvimento deles. O problema é que Draco está inconformado com isso.


Era sábado à noite e Draco estava tomando vinho sozinho em casa. Numa cena lamentável.

Vez ou outra olhava para a tela do celular esperando uma ligação que sabia que não viria.

Há exatos onze meses tinha se mudado para Londres e há quase sete um tio distante de Potter tinha batido as botas e jogado uma herança de mais de seis zeros em seu colo. Se ele se importava com o dinheiro? Nem um pouco. Se os boatos estivessem corretos sua família possuía mais que o dobro daquele patrimônio, portanto, se tinha algo que Draco nunca teve inveja, era de dinheiro.

O que o incomodava mais profundamente do que era capaz de aceitar eram as consequências que o dinheiro de Potter trouxe.

Ele não era mais o Harry tímido que se isolava nos fundos da antiga loja de vinis de Doncaster, que tinha um telefone ultrapassado, adorava café e frutas exóticas e tinha o costume irritante de tentar arrumar o cabelo demais. Agora ele era Harry Potter. A mais ilustre presença das baladas da cidade, o cara que era descolado por não saber combinar as peças de roupa direito, que da noite pro dia tinha milhares de seguidores no Instagram.

Potter virou o cara que pagava champagne para toda a área vip, assediado por pessoas de todas as idades, desde as netas das tradicionais famílias ricas até as recepcionistas e caixas de supermercado com idade para serem tataravós dele.

E sabe qual era a pior parte daquilo tudo? Não soube dessas coisas pela boca de Harry. Draco soube ouvindo conversas de gente que ele nunca tinha visto antes, em lugares que antigamente não frequentava, quando visitava os pais em sua antiga cidade. Ouvir o nome de Potter de bocas tão devassas o deixava estressado e no fundo, muito mal.

Não, essa definitivamente não era a pior parte. A pior parte, com certeza, era o fato de que há exatos onze meses o número daquele celular caindo aos pedaços nunca mais aparecera no histórico de ligações de Malfoy. E Draco era orgulhoso o suficiente para tentar fingir que aquilo não o abalava, fingir até para si mesmo, porém depois de tanto se perguntar o que tinha feito de errado chegou à conclusão que aquela negação toda era inútil, afinal. Harry estava indo a lugares que dizia sempre se sentir desconfortável – desconfortável no passado, não é mesmo? –, postava fotos de viagens o tempo todo, estava saindo com bandos de gente suspeita.

O garoto quase-sem-amigos agora tinha tudo o que sempre quis.

E aparentemente isso não incluía Draco Malfoy.

Por isso, naquele sábado, e em muitos outros, Draco amargava sozinho em seu caro apartamento imaginando em que país Potter estaria no momento, qual boca (ou quais!) estava beijando, se ria quando os estranhos beijavam ternamente sua cicatriz na testa, como ele fazia. Se chupava o pescoço de outra pessoa freneticamente, como fazia com ele. Provavelmente sim. Pelos boatos, Harry Potter não parecia nada com o seu garoto dos vinis e o coração de Draco doía muito por isso. O antigo Harry não precisava de mais ninguém, só dele; e Draco desconfiava que não precisava de mais ninguém também.

Desistiu de resistir ao celular, que jazia a quase um metro de distância. Entrou no Instagram de Potter que já estava aberta em uma aba e clicou nos Stories recentes, sem conseguir se conter. As novas fotos revelavam nada mais, nada menos, que Harry bebendo em uma festa na praia com meia dúzia de rapazes musculosos demais para seu gosto, em algum lugar Bangkok. Bangkok, que clichê. Mais do que clichê, coisa de quem não sabe gastar dinheiro direito, de quem não tem o bom gosto natural de saber que vale muito mais a pena procurar as praias de Grã Canária, ou das Ilhas Maldivas.

Algum tempo passou. Não sabe-se bem porque, talvez o excesso de vinho ou a música Middle do DJ Snake que tocava em seu iPhone na hora, mas pela primeira vez Draco teve um impulso real de ligar para aquele número que havia decorado de tanta saudade. Quando deu por si, já era tarde demais, o primeiro toque fora dado. Desligou um segundo depois rezando para o moreno ter trocado de número ou excluído o seu para sempre. Ou não.

Foda-se. Draco era um jogador de futebol de sucesso agora e tinha que focar toda a sua energia em ganhar massa muscular para aguentar o jogo de corpo dos zagueiros da Liga dos Campeões, não podia gastar energia com o profundo entendimento de sua rejeição. Era como os senhores feudais sofrendo pelos camponeses nos livros de história... Espera, uma coisa dessas não estava nos livros né? Por que será?

Sua saliva molhando o estofado do sofá acompanhou o passar das muitas horas seguintes e quando deu por si já era quase hora de ir trabalhar. Passara o domingo todo vegetando sem tomar um mísero banho. A parte boa foi que chegou ao centro de treinamento duas horas mais cedo e ficou malhando na academia sozinho.

O dia passou rápido e Draco desconfiou dessa regalia, com razão, porque assim que decidiu jantar carne até explodir numa churrascaria brasileira de uma pequena franquia familiar, sua vida pacata virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Degustava sua terceira porção de picanha sem a preocupação de ser retratado em possíveis revistas de fofocas como um saco sem fundo, quando ninguém menos que Harry Potter surgiu do corredor de entrada e se sentou numa mesa de frente para ele. Sozinho, a menos de cinco metros de distância.

Draco engasgou com o pedaço de carne que mastigava e chamou a atenção de Potter para si, que o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável. Cinco segundos depois levantou-se e sentou-se na mesa do loiro, encarando-o.

\- Posso te fazer companhia? – perguntou com a maior cara lavada que Malfoy tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Não! Queria expulsá-lo de sua mesa aos gritos.

\- Claro.

Um garçom apareceu para recolher o pedido de Potter, dando um tempo mínimo para Draco respirar fundo e tentar oxigenar o cérebro acerca do que estava acontecendo.

\- Como é jogar fora do Doncaster Rovers? – o moreno perguntou após a saída do garçom.

\- É a mesma essência, porém as coisas são mais... grandiosas agora.

Potter pensou por um segundo.

\- Acho que entendo muito bem o que diz.

Aquele parecia com o garoto que tivera em seus braços mais de uma dúzia de vezes, mas era como se não fosse ele por dentro daquela pele. Soava confiante, beirando à mal criado, quando outrora não conseguia falar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras por minuto.

O loiro se obrigou a adotar uma postura mais agressiva para maquiar seus sentimentos à flor da pele:

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- O mesmo que você. Vim jantar.

A beira do precipício tinha chegado: ou jogava fora todo o seu orgulho e abria o jogo, ou sairia dali pior do que entrara, sem respostas e com a certeza que perdera uma chance única de resolver as coisas.

\- Ficou enjoado de comida tailandesa, pegou um avião para Londres e por coincidência decidiu vir comer sozinho na mesma churrascaria anônima que eu. O que o faz crer que eu cairia nessa?

Potter enrubesceu e abaixou o olhar, da mesma forma que seu Harry faria.

\- Okay, você venceu - suspirou -, não achei que viveria para receber uma ligação de Draco Malfoy... mas recebi na madrugada de sábado e desde então não paro de me perguntar o que aquilo significaria e precisei averiguar isso pessoalmente.

Draco continuou em silêncio, com o coração querendo arrebentar o peito.

\- Como você foi a grande revelação do Arsenal nessa temporada, com uma rápida pesquisa no Google descartei a possibilidade de alguma tragédia ou outra coisa significativa ter te acontecido. O que me deixou no escuro.

Nem uma palavra.

\- O que você quer de mim agora?

Aquilo fez todo o sangue de Draco ir à cabeça em milésimos de segundos.

\- O que EU quero de você? Como se naquele tempo todo fosse eu que te procurasse para satisfazer minhas necessidades sexuais! Se tem alguém aqui que usou e abusou do outro, esse alguém foi você. Então não venha falar comigo como se tivesse te usado, porque quem se aproveitou de alguém aqui, não fui eu!

Potter o olhava menos assustado do que Draco esperava pela sua repentina explosão. Não conseguia botar medo nem em Potter agora? Seus pais teriam vergonha dele.

\- Eu me recusava a acreditar que você, tendo o sangue maquiavélico dos Malfoy, genuinamente não enxergava o óbvio. E agora me acusa de estar usando você, por Merlin! Acho que vou ter que ser hiper direto sobre o que está acontecendo aqui.

\- Se não quiser sentir meu punho na sua cara é melhor dizer rápido.

Agora estava ameaçando o cara que há dois dias chorava de saudades. Draco era mesmo muito passional.

\- Eu gosto de você, de verdade. Gosto muito. E se alguém como eu só podia ter alguém como você na cama, eu fazia aquilo ser o suficiente. Mesmo querendo mais.

O loiro o olhava incrédulo:

\- Não, sem essa de síndrome de inferioridade! Você está rico e famoso agora, há muito tempo na verdade. Se gostasse de mim como diz, teria pego um avião e me procurado sete meses atrás, ao invés de estar se engalfinhando com todas as prostitutas e michês da cidade.

\- E por que eu faria isso? Você nunca me procurou! Desde que começamos a sair era sempre eu quem corria atrás de você como um cachorrinho treinado. Você não se dignou a pegar aquela merda de telefone nem uma mísera vez! Que esperança queria que eu cultivasse?

Oh, merda. Pior que era verdade.

O garçom voltou trazendo um pedaço pequeno de costela e uma cerveja. Potter o esperou ir embora para continuar:

\- Você foi comprado pelo Arsenal, mudou para a capital e com certeza conheceria pessoas muito mais interessantes que eu, e foi isso que fui buscar também: conhecer alguém que me fizesse te esquecer. E diria que estava me saindo bem até ver uma ligação perdida sua, fazendo todo esse sentimento voltar à tona. E eu preciso de uma resposta: o que você queria me dizer?

Apesar de ter se ofendido anteriormente, Draco realmente destoava do jeito de ser de sua família. Sinceridade demais o desarmava por completo.

\- Que eu sinto sua falta – lançou, fechando os olhos.

Quando os abriu, dois ou cinco segundos depois, finalmente parecia diante de seu Harry. Seus olhos verdes emitiam o mesmo brilho de meses atrás, e seu sorriso aquecia o coração do loiro.

\- Não consigo contar quantas vezes quis ouvir uma declaração parecida dos seus lábios... E eu queria, com todas as minhas forças, acreditar cegamente nela, mas não consigo.

O queixo de Draco caiu em descrença. Harry arrancou aquilo dele para acusa-lo de mentiroso em seguida?

\- Não consigo, não depois de tudo o que eu passei, com você e com outras pessoas da sua posição. Jogam promessas ao vento e eu não gosto desse tipo de jogo.

\- Mas não há jogo algum! Você está se ouvindo?

\- Ah, é? Então prove.

Draco riu na maneira mais sarcástica que conseguiu.

\- E como quer que eu prove meu amor por você? Quer que eu ganhe a Liga?

Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Por que diabos não podia ser como sua mãe e manter a situação friamente controlada sob pressão?!

A cara de incredulidade e deleite do moreno indicava que infelizmente ele tinha ouvido muito bem.

\- Isso.

O quê?

\- O quê? – Malfoy verbalizou.

\- A Liga. Mas não, você não vai ganhar ela pra mim. Você vai **perder** por mim.

\- O QUÊ?!

As mesas ao redor lhes lançaram olhares.

\- Você quer estragar minha carreira?!

Draco o olhava como se ele tivesse acabado de gritar uma saudação nazista.

\- Quero que você passe por cima de seu egoísmo e seu orgulho... por amor.

\- Você enlouqueceu de vez. Não vou fazer isso!

Harry suspirou tentando conter o desapontamento.

\- Então vou saber que não significo nada pra você.

Malfoy bateu o punho fechado na mesa, estremecendo a comida intocada de Harry e seus restos de picanha.

\- Posso fazer qualquer coisa, menos o que está me pedindo.

\- É exatamente por isso que peço.

Harry lançou o olhar mais doce que Draco já havia visto... em seguida, levantou-se e foi embora, deixando a comida e a conta para ser paga. Filho da mãe!

-x-

Seu próximo jogo seria na quarta-feira contra a Juventus, ou seja, tinha uma pedreira pela frente e um pedido para avacalhar seu time. Draco não conseguia dormir, e lá pelas três horas da manhã resolveu desabafar com seu novo melhor amigo: Blaise Zabini, volante do Arsenal.

Zabini sabia de sua homossexualidade e o tratava normalmente sobre isso, coisa que infelizmente não era regra no mundo do futebol. O loiro contou desde o jeito meigo que Harry o havia abordado na loja quase um ano e meio atrás, até os eventos inesperados da noite passada.

\- Cara, eu acho que você seria maluco se concordasse com isso.

\- Eu sei! Toda essa confusão me fez perceber o quanto eu quero ele de volta, mas não consigo nem pensar em sacanear as coisas de propósito.

\- Acho que você vai ter que fazer uma escolha, tendo em mente que talvez não seja possível reparar os danos.

\- Acha que não sei disso, Blaise?

\- Sinceramente... eu faria qualquer coisa pela Luna. Até cairia em desgraça por ela. Mas hoje eu tenho certeza que ela passaria o resto da vida comigo, que ela me ama completamente de volta, e tem a nossa filha. Agora, não sei dizer se teria peito para arriscar tudo isso no começo, em uma relação que poderia muito bem dar errado.

Draco suspirou profundamente, bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão.

\- Eu queria mesmo poder te ajudar melhor, cara. Te recomendo fortemente não entregar a Liga de bandeja, mas não vou te julgar caso decida faze-lo.

Desligou o telefone e resolveu recorrer às forças do Universo. Pegou uma moeda. Se desse cara: perderia a Liga; se desse coroa: perderia Potter.

Jogou a moeda. Um momento antes de olhar descobriu para qual resultado estava torcendo e então tinha sua resposta.

-x-

Quarta-feira. Turin, Itália. 20h45.

Draco era o meia atacante titular e estava prestes a encarar a Juventus fora de casa. Sua decisão tinha sido tomada duas madrugadas atrás, mas agora não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa.

Nos primeiros trinta minutos se sentia anestesiado, corria automaticamente, acordando apenas quando se chocava com os jogadores do time adversário. A partida refletia a vida de Draco: congestionada, sem fluidez, onde a bola era passada de um lado para o outro pelo alto, em tentativas desesperadas de conseguir uma infiltração, quase sempre sem sucesso.

O Arsenal criava poucas oportunidades de gol, mas estava aguentando muito bem a pressão, o que já era um feito e tanto.

Aos quarenta e sete minutos, um volante da Juve coloca a mão na bola dentro da área. Penalty para o Arsenal. As vaias da torcida tornavam o estádio um caldeirão ensurdecedor. Todd, o capitão, rapidamente convoca Draco para bater.

Ele era muito bom em finalizações, treinava muito e era conhecido por isso, afinal. Porém toda sua confiança habitual evaporara como uma gota d'água no deserto. Tudo o que Malfoy conseguia pensar era se devia ou não perder aquele penalty, porque sim, ele tinha plena convicção que o acertaria se quisesse. O goleiro da Juventus era realmente muito bom, mas Draco era melhor e sabia disso. Mas ele queria mesmo ser o melhor?

A hora chegou e era ele, a bola e o goleiro. A vaia era tão alta que não conseguia ouvir nem seus pensamentos àquela altura. O juiz apitou, Draco respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, correu de uma vez em direção à bola e chutou.

Depois de um segundo que pareceu eterno, em absoluto silêncio, a torcida explodiu. Seu chute passara acima do travessão. Draco Malfoy tinha finalmente errado uma cobrança, possivelmente eliminando seu time das quartas de final e extinguindo a chance de conquistar o título inédito da Liga dos Campeões.

Só percebeu estar estático por todos aqueles segundos quando recebeu o abraço reconfortante de Blaise e do restante do time depois. Os acréscimos tinham acabado e todos se dirigiam aos vestiários, quando no meio da caminhada o peso do que acabara de fazer atingiu Draco como um tiro e ele caiu de uma vez para trás sobre o gramado.

Acordou já no vestiário, um pouco desorientado, mas com a infeliz certeza de que não estivera sonhando. O médico do clube, seu técnico e Blaise o olhavam atentamente.

\- Por que não avisou que não se sentia bem antes de bater?! – urrou o técnico.

\- Foi uma queda de pressão, ele não estava passando mal antes de perder.

\- Mesmo assim! Devia ter chamado outra pessoa!

\- Ele não errou de propósito e falar assim não vai ajudar - Blaise interveio -, deixe ele respirar e ser medicado em paz.

Zabini sabia soar duro quando necessário e o técnico se retirou.

\- Como ele está, doutor?

\- A pressão está estabilizando e a glicose está baixa, mas não é nada que precise se preocupar.

O médico retirou o oxímetro do dedo de Draco e lhe deu dois sachês de mel, dizendo que voltaria a examiná-lo antes do fim do intervalo.

Assim que Blaise ficou sozinho com o loiro, o agarrou pelos ombros.

\- Não consigo acreditar que você fez mesmo aquilo – sussurrou.

\- Nem eu...

\- Acho que a gente se fodeu bonito agora – Zabini riu de nervoso.

\- Vocês ainda podem conseguir, mas eu não vou voltar lá e tentar ganhar o jogo que eu mesmo destruí.

Blaise concordou com a cabeça.

\- Avisa esse Harry que se ele vacilar contigo eu vou atrás dele com um taco de beisebol – Zabini ameaçou, tomando o mel das mãos de Draco e chupando rapidamente.

O intervalo acabou, o quadro de hipoglicemia não cedera e ele fora substituído.

Depois de digerir o desapontamento dos seus companheiros de time e equipe técnica, Draco finalmente focou no aspecto positivo daquilo tudo: Harry. Esperava que o garoto ainda estivesse em Londres porque queria encontra-lo assim que pisasse na cidade. Entretanto, não arriscaria ser pego por ninguém ali marcando um encontro enquanto deveria estar trancado em casa de luto pela derrota.

O jogo acabou empatado e a decisão seria nos penaltys. O Arsenal estava sem seu melhor batedor, mas num golpe de sorte seu goleiro pegou duas bolas e conseguiram a classificação.

Ou seja: Draco estava salvo! Aquela história louca teria um final feliz onde ele pouparia sua carreia e ficaria com o garoto!

Ou era o que ele achava.

Sua doce alegria fora roubada assim que regressou à Londres e encontrou uma encomenda de Potter na portaria de seu prédio. Assim que pisou no interior do apartamento, abriu a caixa às pressas e encontrou três exemplares de algo amarelado em formato de estrela, três exemplares de pequenas esferas amarronzadas e uma carta.

Reconheceu as esferas como sendo kiwis, puxando uma vaga lembrança de seu passado com Harry. Não fazia ideia que do era o outro presente mas descobriu assim que começou a ler a carta.

"São kiwis e carambolas, mas os kiwis você já conhece. Achei que te faria bem depois do desmaio. Talvez esteja se perguntando como descobri onde você mora: pedi para um amigo fotógrafo perguntar aos amigos paparazzis e eles disseram. Não se pode contar segredos para esse tipo de pessoa... Enfim, foi impossível ignorar sua escolha na noite de hoje, e fico pessoalmente muito contente em significar algo concreto para você, no entanto, a vida não é justa.

Eu estava disposto a acabar com essa provação e me dar por vencido, mas ontem mesmo recebi um convite que outrora não pensaria duas vezes: uma pessoa que conheci no tempo em que estivemos separados e que estimo muito, me propôs um cruzeiro para nos conhecermos melhor, finalmente. Minha mente gosta muito dele; meu coração quer você, como sempre quis. Porém, eu não posso mais me submeter a uma relação de mão única. Você se sacrificou por mim e aprecio isso, mas preciso de mais tempo para me convencer que estarei tomando a decisão certa, recusando a oferta de Sev.

Já que terá a oportunidade, quero que continue provando seu amor por mim como fez hoje. Prometo que se abdicar de sua carreira por minha causa, te recompensarei pelo resto de nossas vidas. Peço que confie.

Saudosamente, seu Harry."

Amassou a carta com toda a energia que tinha. Tinha feito sua parte do acordo, estava sendo mal tratado por seu técnico e ao invés de finalmente ter sua recompensa, Harry diz que sim, pretende destruir sua carreira e admite não ter certeza se ele vale mais à pena do que um playboy rico qualquer... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Ligou para Blaise.

\- Mas que porra? Você tem certeza que esse cara não está só sacaneando você?

\- Não acho que ele seria capaz.

\- Chegamos longe, mas não acho que temos chances reais que ganhar a Liga e estou quase me aposentando... Por isso apoio você, mas preciso ter certeza que não está sendo enganado. Não quero que perca sua carreira uma ilusão. Vai ser um golpe forte demais para você se recuperar, você pode usar o prestígio que seu sobrenome carrega para tentar se reerguer no futebol em times da Turquia ou dos Estados Unidos, mas sempre vai se sentir o pior tolo do mundo por ter perdido a chance da sua vida se deixando enganar por uma pessoa mal intencionada.

Com frequência Draco esquecia que Blaise podia ser sábio como um homem de trinta e sete anos que passou por muita coisa até ascender profissional e socialmente.

Ao fim da ligação estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre Potter. Conhecia o moreno tão bem assim para garantir que não estaria se vingando por seu comportamento do passado? Podia jurar ter visto verdade em seus olhos naquela noite, porém, como sua mãe sempre dizia, o amor não vence tudo. Era uma verdade dura de crer, mas muitas pessoas tinham a capacidade de sufocar os sentimentos mais nobres em nome de seus interesses pessoais. Graças a Merlin, ou não, Draco não era uma dessas pessoas. Esperava que Harry também não fosse.

Na manhã seguinte decidiu ligar para o garoto e mandar a real. Viajaria para a Alemanha no fim de semana e queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos o mais rápido possível. Potter atendeu o telefone no segundo toque.

\- A que devo a honra dessa ligação?

Draco revirou os olhos com o tom mal criado do outro, mas seu coração acelerou do mesmo jeito.

\- Não sei se vai achar tão honrada assim quando eu terminar. Pensei muito acerca da nossa... situação atual, e cheguei à conclusão que não posso levar isso adiante pelo simples motivo de que não o conheço o suficiente para ter certeza da índole por trás desse jogo. Você me disse que não gostava de jogos.

Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio dando oportunidade de réplica para Potter, mas continuou quando não ouviu nada além do silêncio.

\- Eu fiz o que combinamos e isso já deveria ser prova o suficiente. De repente um outro cara qualquer aparece e você não tem mais certeza se eu valho a pena? – sua voz continha a mágoa que ele era incapaz de esconder –, eu dei o azar de descobrir esse sentimento um pouco tarde demais, mas não tenho dúvidas quanto a ele. Agora, o fato de você ter me diz que não posso arriscar o futebol, a única certeza da minha vida, nessa brincadeira. Sinto muito.

\- Você tem esse direito. Só posso te garantir que não há nenhum truque envolvido nisso, eu realmente precisava de uma prova. – Harry finalmente se pronunciou.

\- E você teve.

\- Algumas provas.

\- Não posso mais fazer isso, Harry. Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido diferente, mas se você não ceder, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer a respeito.

\- Queria que você entendesse minha posição.

\- Queria você entendesse a minha. Bem, se isso for um não, não posso garantir que algum dia, caso mude de ideia, eu ainda esteja disponível nesse sentido, no entanto saiba que sempre estarei de braços abertos para você. Sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de mim.

\- Boa sorte no futebol.

Então era mesmo o fim.

\- Boa sorte na... vida.

Potter desligou o telefonema em seguida.

Draco faltou ao treino naquela manhã. Chorou, algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Não conseguia entender como aquilo tinha tomado proporções tão grandes dentro de si de uma hora para outra. Desde a reaproximação com Harry, secretamente devaneava em ter alguém esperando-o em seu apartamento no fim do dia, para comemorar suas vitórias ou lhe acolher em suas derrotas. Queria ter a chance de se entregar e construir um relacionamento sólido com alguém.

Tendo crescido em uma família rica, a ideia de que existiam coisas que ele não poderia ter internamente o aborrecia desde criança, e aquela era uma dura ilustração desse cenário. Nenhuma quantia em dinheiro poderia preencher o vazio em seu peito. A única coisa que lhe restava era direcionar sua energia para o trabalho, enquanto negligenciava sua vida emocional. E Draco Malfoy era bom naquilo.

Tão bom que conseguiu canalizar todo aquele caldeirão de sentimentos em uma determinação e confiança exuberantes, que contagiou grande parte do vestiário. "Nunca houve muita esperança. Apenas a esperança de um tolo", frase de Gandalf que Blaise lhe mandara via mensagem de texto uma vez após um dia de treino. Podia dizer que Gandalf nunca esteve tão certo.

Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente o Arsenal havia conquistado a Liga dos Campeões. Foram meses de muito suor, companheirismo e algumas lágrimas, mas eles tinham conseguido. Malfoy sentia como se estivesse sonhando, mas a lesão no ligamento cruzado anterior de seu joelho, que adquiria na final, lhe colocava de volta à realidade.

A vida não podia chegar à perfeição, porém, em alguns momentos chegava perto. Este pensamento o consolou enquanto passava por todo o processo cirúrgico ao invés de estar comemorando a vitória com sua torcida e o resto do time.

Era uma manhã de domingo. Draco ainda se encontrava de molho em casa recuperando-se da lesão, quando uma música começou a tocar e o nome "Harry" iluminou a tela de seu celular.

\- Potter?

\- Bom dia, Malfoy. Meus parabéns pela façanha! Pode não acreditar em mim, mas realmente estou muito feliz por você, embora triste pelo seu joelho. Mesmo com os jornais dizendo que o prognóstico é bom, eu... Queria saber como você está.

Ouvir novamente aquela voz era mais delicioso do que o loiro se lembrava.

\- Sim, está tudo evoluindo muito bem. Obrigado por se preocupar – parou um instante, sem saber como deveria continuar a conversa – Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

\- Aconteceu que eu cansei de agir como um idiota.

Com o coração saindo pela boca, Draco sorriu.

\- Então?

\- Sinto muito por tudo que te fiz passar, espero que saiba disso – fez uma pequena pausa – Eu fui te ver na final, eu estava lá. Ver você machucado naquele jogo foi uma mistura de sentimentos estranha demais para descrever, mas se tivesse que escolher uma palavra, seria desespero.

Ao final daquela sentença, o loiro se sentou no sofá, incrédulo. Não sabia se deveria acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

\- Por que não me contou que iria?

\- Comprei o ingresso no último instante possível. Gastei metade da minha herança nele.

\- Eu poderia ter te colocado no camarote de graça – Draco disse rapidamente, sentindo um pouco de pena do moreno, pois podia imaginar as centenas de euros necessários para entrar naquele estádio.

\- Claramente eu não pensei nisso – Potter deu risada.

\- E por que só resolveu me ligar agora, depois de três semanas?

\- Precisei passar por um pequeno processo de discernimento, aceitação e... Tive que me desligar de algumas relações também, mas agora eu estou pronto.

Em um segundo, ele já não tinha mais certeza se a alegria de ter ganhado a Liga era mesmo a melhor coisa que já havia sentido.

\- Harry, por favor, pare a enrolação e diga logo o que eu quero ouvir.

Harry soltou uma forte lufada de ar de uma vez, que terminou uma risada.

\- Estou pronto pra ter algo sério com você. Deus do céu, eu prometi que mandaria doações à Igreja se você não me rejeitasse hoje!

Foi a vez de Draco dar risada.

\- Agora abra a porta pra mim, já estou parado na frente do seu duplex há quase quinze minutos. E antes que me pergunte: vocês precisam contratar porteiros melhores, qualquer ladainha consegue convencê-los.

Quando abriu a porta e sentiu aqueles lábios novamente sobre o seus, teve certeza que estava errado: a vida podia sim chegar à perfeição, e chegara. Não havia absolutamente mais nada que ele poderia querer. Naquela manhã Draco converteu o melhor penalty de sua vida.


End file.
